robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unholy Government
Chapter 1: October's Rain The sky outside my house was dim, and cloudy. It was a typical Monday, nothing too shabby nor too scary. I saw some kids and adults playing outside, hopscotch, chalk drawings, and even tag. It was unusual on a cloudy and sad day; but it was relieving to see people smiling for once. Calm buttons were pressed as I watch, I had the amazing skill of multi-tasking, and I could do many things while an apocalypse started to happen. I watched them jump for joy and run around the grass, laughing and clapping. I was more focused on my game, though. The fast and adrenaline rushing pumps of Reason 2 Die was unmatched by others, on my view. A few minutes later, the children started to cry, and the adults started to scream. I watched, but I couldn't see the reason for the horrible noises. My window was small and compact, so I couldn't get a peek. If I gazed upon my window; I could've been killed or seen, I thought; so I decided to watch the screams of those people. Blood splattered everywhere on my window, to the chalk drawings. They left; for good. I locked my doors and my windows and quickly grabbed my cellphone, to call emergency hotlines. They responded back fast and I told them the details. I gave them my location and they hung up, presumably rushing to arrive to the scene. I noticed my monitor was glitching, and my game was "shut down" because of the developer. That's strange, the developers are on a break today; I thought to myself. I then told my friends about the murder incident and the strange crashing of the game, and they warned me about a strange entity, floating around random games. If you touch that entity, you will lose everything. Chapter 2: October's Blood Rainbow The rain started to pour, and I was confused to what type of "entity" this is; floating around games made by real people, aimed for kids. I tried to understand and put the entity's pieces of logic together, but I don't have a clue. A cop came to my door and knocked it forcefully, which I then opened. The cop asked me if I had any connections to the killer or the victims, and I said no. The cop left and I looked outside my white and wooden door, the golden and shiny doorknob was almost similar to soft silk, when you touch it. I turned the knob and saw the crime scene, a gritty murder. It was a child carrying a ROBLOX water bottle, without his head. The cut was so clean, the blood was almost non-existent, and the head left no trace; nowhere to be found. I was disgusted and shocked from the sight of it, but I was more focused on the water bottle he was holding. Maybe it was connected to this creepy and uncanny entity, or maybe it was just a coincidence. I brushed it off, and tried to forget what diabolical killing I glimpsed at. A rainbow gradually appeared as the rain stopped, but it was much, much more darker in a shade of a real rainbow I wished to see. It almost seemed like it's colors was in shades of red, and everyone stared at it. The entity might be real, but I couldn't trust these so called "coincidences". Chapter 3: Entity I booted my computer, excited to play ROBLOX again, hoping I don't see the creature my friends have told me about. I joined Reason 2 Die again, playing for what seemed like an eternity. During a round of Survival, I saw what seemed to be a dark and a shadow like Elm, charging towards me. I then remembered the entity, and tried to run towards the group of survivors, but to no avail, I was caught. The game then proceeded to crash and overheat. I quickly turned on my air conditioner and electric fans to cool it down, and rested on my white, luxurious couch. I turned around to my phone and called my close friends and alerted them, and asked them to visit. Discussions opened as soon as my friends came in, but what caught my attention was this line of speech: "The entity was made by ROBLOX, I found some clues and stuff, and I found out that ROBLOX had ties to demonic people and ROBLOX is just a trap to contain spirits of children and teenagers to feed a being." They soon left and I was dazed. My computer surprisingly booted up, without me even touching it. I searched up ROBLOX, and started to investigate the connection of ROBLOX with these people. As soon as I found a reliable site, my computer closed the internet browser and blocked the site I found; I thought this was strange, and just shook it off, but to my surprise, I found a document with the title of: "Unholy Government.doc". Scary, isn't it? To my stupidity and curiosity, I clicked on the document. It was the average document, containing the words similar to random gibberish I couldn't understand. My desktop background soon then changed to an emblem, containing a red rainbow above withered trees, with cartoony people praising it. Chapter 4: ROBLOX's Secret I was shocked, this was the exact same rainbow I seen before, this was the work of ROBLOX and the entity, this was the entity grabbing and collecting the souls of poor and innocent children to create a horrible being which shouldn't have been created. I grabbed my bags and quickly ran to the next block, where my friends were. Once I got there, I knocked the door, yet none seemed to be inside. I looked inside the windows, and the living room's lights were turned off, the rest of the house's lights seemed to be like that too. I shouted and tried knocking harder, but the same response; nothing. It was getting late, so I ran to my cousin's house, large and neat. Thankfully, someone opened up. I went inside and climbed upstairs to see my cousin, playing ROBLOX. I quickly grabbed him and moved him away from his desktop and shut it down. "Why did you do that? Are you insane?" He cried, looking at me, thinking I was a crazy maniac, who had completely lost his mind. "Did you see a dark entity?" I asked him, gazing at his scared eyes, tearing up. "No, I didn't! Now let me play!" "No, please; That entity will capture you and consume you!" Lights flashed and my cousin was dead, this time his arm was cut off, clean. I looked at his monitor and find that ROBLOX studio was open, and there were scripts. A line of it was "remove.arm.Hedrick". Chapter 5: Unsafe I feel scared, I'm hiding in my house, I hear footsteps, I see a large shadow going through the bottom of my door, resembling flames. Help me, please, help me. Please, help me, please, help me. the unholy government will reign forever, we will take more souls if you spread more information about us. the unholy government will remain in power forever. Category:Marked for Review